Repercussions of Denial
by Blitzy-chan
Summary: Voldemort was back: that much was undeniable to a few in the Wizarding World. But to Fudge, it was lies, founded by Dumbledore to usurp his authority. But when America is attacked, how longer can he keep his country -and the world- in the dark? And what consequences will it hold in the long run? Includes SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story involves many OCs, meaning a SYOC. They will be American witches and wizards joining Hogwarts, so they will be Americans. Keep that in mind when filling out the application found on my profile. PM me the application, no reviews.**

* * *

It was hot. That was the first thing Leto thought when Metis shouted her name. Dark eyes opening, Leto sighed. "What Metis?"

"The President's here." Leto grumbled. When her boss made a personal trip to her house, it was never a good thing.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second." The brunette pulled the blankets from her body and sat up, swinging her legs from the bed and standing up. The adult pulled a deep purple robe around her shoulders and walked from the room and down the stairs.

Crius Paar was waiting for the female at the bottom of the landing. When he saw the brunette, his green eyes snapped to her. The first thing Leto noticed was Crius' usually pristine sandy blonde hair was unkempt this morning, like he had a harrowed morning. "What happened?" But Crius just shook his head, glancing at Pallas. "No, not here." He turned, leading the female from the kitchen to the living room. He glanced back towards the kitchen to make sure the two other occupants of the house hadn't followed. Finally sure they were alone, the male turned back to Leto.

"Leto, last night there was a mass breakout from Alcatraz." The male paused, gauging the female's expression. "Seventeen of our maximum priority witches and wizards broke out." The female knew now why he seemed so frazzled; he had to have had a long night, but why was she just learning about it now? Leto was the leader of the Rogue Hunters, the group who handled witches and wizards who violated the law. "It gets worse." He paused. "Early this morning, Crossroads was attacked." Another pause, though this time, the male paused to regain his composure. "Orion Hawke was killed."

* * *

**Alright, I know this is short, but it** **_is_** **an introduction, meant to get people interested in the story, and get the OCs submitted. Next chapter will be longer, and some things revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Smokey gray eyes looked around, hiding the shock that glided through her with practiced ease. The female's gaze swept through the wreckage, the once magnificent marble statues she remembered from her youth now just pieces of marble littering the ground. She was glad she took the advice of Crius: wizarding robes would make it difficult to walk through the wreckage. The tall brunette pulled her dark brown wand from her pocket and pointed it in front of her, waving it as she shouted "Expecto Patronum." A large, corporal cougar made of swirling blue and gray mist floated in front of her, tail swishing through the air impatiently. "This is Leto Mortis. All members of the Rogue Hunters are to apparate to Crossroads School for the Conjurer immediately. Wear muggle clothes." The message complete, the cougar split apart into twenty-three separate orbs, each making a beeline to a different member of the Rogue Hunters. Leto knew it would take days to comb through the wreckage and try to find any indication of which of the escaped witches and wizards had destroyed this ancient and heavily enchanted building.

Leto had a guess at who did this destruction, she just hoped she was wrong. If Alecto Kione was responsible for the destruction the school, then the Rogue Hunters would have their work cut out for them. Alecto was cruel, ruthless, and evil. Alecto, the female who went to school with Leto, had such a bright future ahead of her. Whose name used to be Maia, because of her beauty. She and Leto had been friends once, but after school, the two fell apart. Leto and Maia had both joined the Rogue Hunters, under the command of Lyre Hawke at the time, when the two really started to fall apart. Maia had cruel methods for hunting her enemies, and cared not for who got in her way. Lyre had warned her countless of times about her actions, but when Maia nearly killed one of her own comrades while on a mission, she was sacked, and Maia Kione was no more, and instead, Alecto Kione rose in her place. Alecto became a target of the Rogue Hunters when she killed Lyre, and it was Leto who took up the mantle and made it that Alecto had to be found. In the end, it was Leto who apprehended her old friend, hauling her off to Alcatraz when Leto won the duel.

That was eleven years ago.

The familiar popping sound of an apparition drew the female from her thoughts. She looked up, seeing Asteria Griffin beside her, staring at the wreckage. Leto placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father. He was a great man." Asteria closed her eyes for a long time, ignoring the popping sound of other Rogue Hunters as they appeared. Orion was Asteria's father. "Asteria, Zeus and Hestia need you more than we do. You do not need to be here if you do not wish."

Asteria shook her head. "No. My twins told me I needed to find their Grandfather's killer. I need to do this, for them."

Leto nodded, and turned to the others. "Start looking. Call me if you find anything."

With that, their day started. Leto took the western side of the debris, combing through it with Nero Gray. The two of them searched the debris, wands drawn and flicking constantly, moving the material for them. Nero bent down, and called the female over, who bent down beside him. "What is it?" He pointed to a piece of a broken stick, which Leto recognized instantly as a wand. She pulled it out, examining the object. "Mahogany, looks like a phoenix tail feather core." The female paused, sighing. "It was Orion's wand." Nero just nodded.

"Leto!" Leto stood quickly, the wand fallen from her fingers forgotten. She barely noted Nero doing the same beside her. The frantic call came from the northern side of the debris, and Leto turned to Nero. "Keep searching!" With that, she started running through the debris, nimbly dodging fallen beams and jumping over broken pieces of concrete. The Reducto spell blasted through a large slab of concrete she was unable to dodge around nor jump across.

She reached Adrian, Helena, and Ace fairly quickly, each around a piece of wood, somehow spared from the destruction. Helena handed her what looked like just about the rest of Orion's wand, in better condition than that of the other piece Nero had found earlier. "Leto, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." The tone that Adrian took as he spoke the words had Leto turning quickly, handing the wand to Helena as she looked down at what Adrian pointed out to her. Her eyes widened.

Resting on the piece of wood Ace was around was a picture of a fractured skull, blood dripping into the fire that burned underneath. "The symbol of the Blood Skulls." The female closed her eyes, head falling forward. "This isn't good."

"It may get worst." The hesitant voice of Adrian had the female turning towards the young male. "I've never seen this symbol before, but it doesn't look pretty." Leto turned, facing the piece of marble that remained intact at the bottom. Her eyes widened as she stared at the symbol etched there, a small gasp leaving her lips. The other three turned towards the female.

"Leto?"

"It can't be." The female murmured. "Not here, not now."

"Leto!" Ace's shout caused the female to look at him. "What is it?"

The female stood, without answering the three. "I need to go speak with Crius. Keep searching, do not destroy the two symbols." The female took one last look at the skull with a snake leaving its mouth before she vanished.

* * *

Below is the number of characters that have been accepted from each house of the five that will be.  
The only requirements at the moment is that any Hufflepuff submitted must be female.

Gryffindor: 2/5  
Hufflepuff: 3/5  
Ravenclaw: 2/5  
Slytherin: 0/5


End file.
